implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Buckinghamshire (1962: The Apocalypse)
'Stats' Buckinghamshire is a Democratic UK survivor nation based in Buckinghamshire, north east Berkshire and southern Northamptonshire. 'History' 'Doomsday 1962' It is known that no atomic devices had hit the territory, save for 1 1kt bomb in Verny junction, in the Soviet attack. A Soviet bomber did crash near Brackley after dropping its bombs elsewhere. The crew were killed in the crash. London had been hit repeatedly. Radiation would be a big problem in the south and east of the nation. 'Survival' A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit Buckinghamshire, killing many people during 1963, 1965 and in 1966. 1965-1972 First contact It was made with the City State of Sutton, Kentshire and Sussex in 1973. 1974 saw contact made with Mercia and an on-off war was started by Southern England in 1977 over the ownership of Hertfordshire. Hostile relations started with the Daventry and Woodford Halse Union and Brackley and Hinton-in-the-Hedges Union in 1989. 'Hertfordshire and Hemel Hempstead join the union' Hemel Hempstead was annexed in 1977 and the west of Hertfordshire was liberated from Southern England's occupation between 1978-1987. 1974- 1994 1995-to date 'Former refugee camps' #Wendover #Marsh Gibbon #Saunderton #Hertford 'Natural disasters' 'Earthquake' An earthquake rocked the ruins of Northolt and a large surrounding aria, reaching out as far as Hertford, in the early morning of 23rd September 2002 (as in OTL) . It registering 5.7 on the Richter scale according to scientists in the Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia and the PRUK, and lasted approximately 20 seconds. An aftershock of magnitude 2.4 occurred on 25th September at the same time, but was not felt beyond Hemel Hempstead. 'Bad weather' There was major flooding between June and August 2007. The winter of 2009-2010 was the worst in 50 years. 'Military' The armed forces discontinued the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 1987. The armed forces are a volunteer force of 8,000. They poses the following petrol vehicles-''' *6x Chevrolet RD 4x2 (USA) - Trucks * 4x T17E1 Staghound (USA) - Armoured Cars * 2x Leopard 1 Tanks * 6x Centurion tanks (3 are known to be in storage) *1x Ferret armoured car *2x FT-17 Tank '''Battles 'The Journeys of Discovery' 'The Southern Journey-' It was made with the City State of Sutton, Kentshire and Sussex in 1973. 'The northern Journey-' 1974 saw contact made with Mercia and Towcester. 'The Slough to Twyford Journey-' Slough's, Maidenhead's and Twyford's tribesmen folk were re-integrated between 1979 and 1980. 'The Daventry Journey-' Hostile relations started with the Daventry and Woodford Halse Union and Brackley and Hinton-in-the-Hedges Union in 1989. Government and politics Party Alignment Local government 2009 Parliamentary Election 2009 Presidential Election 2012 Parliamentary Election 2012 Presidential Election 'Economy' Brackley’s economy is largely dependent on agriculture and stone exports to East Anglia and the Provisional Republic. Trade with the PRUK, East Anglia and Sussex Mutton and beef being the nation's leading export. They are sold to the PRUK for machinery. Sussex and East Anglia buy the local cider in small amounts along with chalk and gravel to East Anglia in exchange for wheat and rye. 'Mutton and beef' Cattle and sheep are a major farming produce with mutton and beef being the nation's leading export. 'Transport' Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are few motor vehicles. A 2 track railway unifies Banstead and Epsom with Buckingham, Slough, Horsham and Crawley. It was built in 2009 and has 3 diesel train services a week day. 2 more trains run on the Saturdays, but don't call at Banstead and Epsom. 'Healthcare' Thyroid cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1987. 'Waterworks' Most water is taken from the 6 water works on the River Tove or local well, lakes and stream water. 'Media ' A national newspaper has been in circulation since 1982. Radio Buckinghamshire began Medium wave transmissions from Wendover and Aylesbury in 2004. Radio Radlett began broadcasting on FM in 1989 and on MW in 2005. 'Sport' Cricket, football, Hockey and rugby are the national sports. 'The arts' 'The Death Penalty' Murderers, sex predators, rapists, child molesters, traitors and enemy spies are executed with the hangman’s rope. A moratorium on hanging was put in place since 1989 and became permanent in 1990. A SER spy was also hung in 1997 for trying to politically undermine the government. 'Also see' #'1962: Doomsday' # List of surviving nations (1962: Doomsday) Category:England Category:United Kingdom Category:Military Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday